Reunited
by honeyandmustard
Summary: Kurt was abducted when he was baby... How will he escape the clutches of the kidnapper and what will happen when he gets back to Lima, Ohio. Eventual Klaine, but much later on... Starts slow as it does contain a chapter about Kurt's past. Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hey guys! It's been a while since I wrote anything worthy of being on here, and even now I'm not sure it's worthy. This was a random idea that came to me one day and I've been writing for a while. I have more of it already written, and I will upload it if I get enough reviews or follows. I don't want to be a 'I-need-reviews-person' but, I really don't know if I like this story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters in it... I wish I did...!**

**Reunited**

Kurt Hummel woke up, greeted by the sun shining through his window. At this time of the year, the weather in New York City was great and he enjoyed spending time wandering around the city, looking at Broadway show venues and sitting in Central Park. He would often sit and stare at groups of people and play a game he called 'I think they think'. It was when you looked at someone and thought up what you think they were thinking off… He lay in bed thinking about the day ahead and sighed, he probably wouldn't be doing anything important. He got out of bed and grabbed his clothes, walking to the bathroom to shower and change.

Once he was ready for the day, which normally took between half hour and two hours, he headed downstairs, looking in the fridge for something to eat. His father hadn't been shopping since two weeks ago and he was starting to run out of food to eat so he left it. As he turned, he noticed a note propped up on the kitchen counter. It was no surprise to him as this was the 6th day this week he had found a note and it was starting to become a regular occurrence for him. Picking it up he read:

Kurt,

Have to work, make sure dinner is ready for when I'm home. It's not like you will be doing anything else as no one wants to be friends with someone like you. If you go out, don't buy anything as it will only be my money you will be spending, don't talk to anyone you don't know and don't get into any trouble. I know I tell you this everyday but you don't ever understand when I tell you so I have to repeat and drill it into that thick head of yours. Same story with the house rules… Don't go into my room, don't use the television, phone or computer, don't invite anyone in and don't make a mess. Also, if you insist on singing those stupid songs, keep it down. I don't like the peace of the house being ruined.

Don't forget to have dinner ready.

Dad

Kurt knew what his dad, Ray Hummel, had meant when he said that he would have nothing to do because of who he was. Ray hated him for the fact that he was gay and to Kurt's annoyance, he had only found out because he had followed Kurt out one day and saw him holding hands with a boy he had met whilst roaming the city. That night, when Kurt had gotten home, Ray had kicked off, shouting and screaming until he had completely lost it and punched Kurt so hard, he left a large bruise that covered his eye and most of his left cheek. So, one of the reason's Kurt was happy he had found the note was because it meant it was another full day without his father there. Another day where his father wouldn't be there telling him how disappointing he was and how much he had ruined his life by making the decision to be homosexual.

In Ray's eyes, Kurt had been one big disappointment. When he was three, he had asked his Dad for a pair of sensible heels and it was then that Ray knew there would be nothing he could do. He made sure Kurt knew how disappointing he was on a daily basis and when Kurt turned 13 and came out to Ray, he warned him never to tell anyone what he was. He would make Kurt stay in his room whenever friends came over in case he told one of them accidently and ruined his reputation. When Kurt was 14, he couldn't take the sneers and remarks anymore and tried to kill himself, slitting his right wrist 4 times. Ray had found him before it was too late and gotten him to the hospital. When he had gotten home, Ray got drunk and then got angry at him and that's when the worst abuse started. Ray would punch him every time he was drunk, which quickly became every night. He told Kurt it was because he needed to erase the image of seeing his son bleeding to death, but Kurt knew he would drink so it gave him an excuse to hit him. Ray never let Kurt go to school and so as a distraction and to keep him quiet, Ray started buying Kurt cigarettes for him to smoke when he was at work, a pack of twenty a day. At first Kurt was reluctant and a pack would last him a week as he would only smoke one if he was stressed or if he had just been beaten up but, after a while and by the age of 15, Kurt was addicted to cigarettes.

Kurt placed the note in the bin and smiled as he picked up the fresh pack of 20. He knew by smoking the cigarettes he was breaking the law but he only smoked them in the back garden and they didn't have neighbours so it didn't bother him. Kurt made his way to the backyard and sat on the step, the sunlight hurting his eyes from the small blow to the head he had gotten the night before. He opened the cigarettes and lit one, taking a long drag on it and sighing. Sitting in the peace of the garden he realised, he had turned 16 a few days ago and he hadn't received anything from his father. He hadn't thought about it then as he was just glad he had gotten one year older and crept one year closer to freedom but, now he thought about it, he didn't really care. His relationship with his dad had gotten that low that he hadn't received any presents and he didn't want any.

Kurt finished the cigarette and stood, walking back into the house but something stopped him. The note he had read this morning had been different. There had been a slight change to what was written and he mentally kicked himself for not noticing before. Out of all the notes he had received this week, this was the only one that told him not to go into Ray's room. He had never been told this before and the thought had never really crossed his mind but, now it had been written that he wasn't allowed, he wanted to. It was like telling him not to push a button; he was going to push it.

Stood outside the bedroom door he paused. When he opened this door, he was forcing himself to learn more about the man who had made his life misery. The man who had driven him to attempted suicide. He took a deep breath and pushed on the door sliding delicately into the room.

Ray's room was a mess with clothes and other various items thrown everywhere. It looked like someone had broken in and ransacked the room taking no care about what was thrown about but, Kurt knew that wasn't the case and that was how his father had chosen to live. He walked in further and looked at the walls. They were lined with photographs but one photo caught Kurt's attention the most. It was a picture of Ray with another man which, according to the plaque below it, was Burt Hummel. Ray was holding a baby who was grabbing Burt's thumb with its tiny fingers. It was dated to a couple of months after Kurt had been born. He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief… it meant somewhere in the world, he had an uncle and cousin. He wondered what they were like and if Burt was anything like his father. He turned and noticed a desk that was scattered with paper. He walked over carefully and noticed something that caught his eye. It was a letter from the man in the photo. The last Kurt knew, Ray's family had disowned him after Kurt's mum had gotten pregnant out of wedlock. Shortly after he was born, his mum had left and Ray was left a single father. Kurt hesitated as his hand hovered over the letter. He slowly picked up the letter, noticing his hands were shaking and took a deep breath reading the date. It was dated when Kurt was six. He gulped as he read on:

Ray,

What do you want from me? I buried my wife today and my son should have been there. He should have been there the past year when she was struggling with cancer. He should have been there the past six years and been brought up by me and his mum! What do I have to give you so I can have him back? I want my Kurt back…

Kurt froze, nausea rushing through him. He looked from the letter to the picture of Ray and Burt and gasped. That man wasn't his uncle at all, it was his dad. He dropped the letter and ran, making it to the bathroom just in time to get his head over the toilet and threw up pure bile. He pulled back and leant against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest and sobbing. He couldn't believe it, Ray had lied to him for 16 years and he wasn't really his dad. He got up and stumbled to the kitchen, his cheeks wet with tears. He looked into the fridge again this time getting some soft spread cheese out and making himself a sandwich. He ate it quickly; his movements slow his brain overworking. Once he had finished, he walked to the liquor cabinet that Ray had forbidden him to touch. He looked in and searched for something familiar. He found a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey and he knew what it was because it was Ray's favourite. He grabbed a small tumbler and ashtray and walked into the lounge. He took a seat on Ray's chair and sighed to himself; he was overcome with shock and didn't know how to react. His whole body felt numb. He slowly poured a glass of whiskey and took a swig, hissing as the alcohol slid down his throat. He leant back and grabbed the TV remote. He had clearly been told not to use the TV but he didn't care anymore. He turned it on and let it play, not really paying attention to what was on the screen. He pulled his cigarettes from his jeans and lit one, taking a long deep drag on it. He gave a hollow laugh; this is exactly what Ray will do when he gets home. Sit down, eat dinner, drink, smoke, get drunk and hit Kurt. He took another deep breath and allowed fresh tears to flow from his eyes. They were mainly tears of happiness because now he had a reason to leave… A reason to end Ray's reign of terror.

By the time Ray had gotten home from work, Kurt had drunk a third of the bottle of whiskey and smoked all of his cigarettes. "Kurt" Ray shouted, "Why isn't dinner ready and why does the house smell like smoke". Kurt had been in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he heard the call that made his blood curl. He stumbled to the living room, unsteadily facing his uncle. He smirked, "I don't know Dad or should I say Uncle Ray". Shocked flashed across the older man's face before it contorted into rage, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO INTO MY ROOM". Kurt was past hearing him yell, "It's a good thing I did Uncle Ray" he slurred, "Cause now I know the truth. Now I can get out of this stinking house and find my dad". Ray was in front of Kurt in seconds and his fist collided with the side of the young porcelain face.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Thought I would update as I got a review today that asked for more… So here it is… Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee… But trust me if I did, stuff would be different… haha

**Reunited**

Twelve hours passed until Kurt woke up, his face pressed against the musty carpet of the living room floor. His head was throbbing and, when he touched the side of his face, he could fell a cut that had bleed down his cheek. He rose quietly and looked around, glad to see that Ray had gone to bed. Kurt crept to his room and quickly packed a holdall, filling it with clothes and accessories he would need like his phone charger. He lifted the holdall and headed for the front door, not stopping to wipe the dried blood from his face. Once outside into the early morning air, Kurt walked and walked, finding his way to the entrance into main New York City. He didn't really know what to do and where to go as he didn't have any friends and he didn't know where Burt Hummel was. He decided to do the only logically thing for a 16 year old runaway… Hand himself into the police.

For 5.30am, the police station was quite busy. All the chairs in the waiting room were taken, mostly by drunken men and women slouching about and talking to each other about why they had been pulled in. A couple of people had handcuffs on and some were just there with them, probably to bail them out. Kurt was aware that, as he walked to reception, everyone was staring at him. Some of the people laughed as he walked past, clearly not expecting a 16 year old boy to be in the police station at such an early hour. The lady behind the desk wore black rimmed glasses and her hair in a tight bun. When she saw Kurt she smiled, "Can I help you?" she asked politely. Kurt gulped and nodded, "Hey, my name is Kurt Hummel and I was abducted by my uncle when I was a baby". It sounded so surreal saying it out loud but it was exactly what had happened. The lady stiffened slightly and left her seat, apologizing and saying she would be back as soon as possible. About 5 minutes later, the lady came back and asked who he had been abducted by and for an address so they could send a team to arrest him. Kurt gave all the information he could and then was left standing again whilst the lady disappeared. About 10 minutes after that, a male officer came out and approached Kurt, "Mr Hummel, if you would like to follow me we will get you cleaned up, checked out and then we will take you home". Kurt nodded and followed, following him out back and into a medical treatment room. The nurse looked him over and decided only the new injury needed treatment. She prepared her tools and then proceeded to put 5 stitches on the cut on the side of his head. When she finished she explained he would need to go to a hospital and have them removed in a few days. He agreed and then the male officer came to collect him. He was carrying Kurt's holdall as they walked towards the car.

Although slightly bewildered, Kurt couldn't help but smile for the first part of the trip. The male officer had introduced himself as Officer Trentsky and had explained that Burt Hummel had been looking for him since the day he went missing but Ray had never registered the address he was at and everyone they asked about him said they didn't know where he was. They spoke about other things and about how Kurt was feeling but he couldn't really express it because he was so stunned someone was showing him attention. Trentsky left Kurt to his thoughts but nudged him when they arrived at the house on a quiet street in Lima, Ohio. Kurt slowly exited the car, nerves starting to take over him. What if they didn't want him or couldn't have him? He gulped as he met up with Trentsky on the sidewalk who, was already carrying the holdall. They walked to the door as Trentsky gave Kurt an encouraging nudge and knocked. A tall bald headed man wearing a flannel shirt and faded jeans answered, "Hey are you Burt Hummel?" Trentsky asked. The man nodded a sad look on his face. Trentsky face lightened up, "Then we have someone for you to meet" and he grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling into full view, "Mr Hummel, meet Kurt Hummel, your son". Burt's mouth dropped as Kurt stared in wonderment. He reached forward and pulled the younger boy into a tight embrace. Kurt sobbed harder than he had ever sobbed before as soon as his head hit the flannel covered shoulder. Officer Trentsky bode them both farewell as they continued to embrace each other. Once both men had regained themselves, Burt dragged Kurt into the house and sat him down on the sofa in the lounge; kneeling in front of him, "It's so good to have you back" and he hugged him again, allowing some of his own tears to fall.

Carole Hummel-Hudson had picked her son Finn up from school and was driving home when she received a text message from her husband Burt Hummel telling her he had some big news. She showed Finn the text and both pondered what it might be, summarizing that it probably had something to do with the garage that Burt owned. They pulled into the drive at 4.30pm and entered the house, not to sure what to expect. Burt ran out of the living room and embraced his wife his face still wet from tears. He then turned to Finn and embraced him. He took a deep breath and dragged both Carole and Finn into the lounge, confusion etched on both of their faces. "Carole, Finn meet Kurt Hummel, my son". Carole gasped and Finn eyes widened as both of them just stared at the smaller boy, looking so fragile sitting on the couch. Suddenly, Carole ran forward, hugging Kurt tightly. Finn just stared; he didn't really know how to react or what to do. Once Carole had pulled away, Kurt allowed a yawn to escape his lips, it had been a very long day and, even though he had slept on the way here, he was very tired. Burt saw the yawn and took Kurt's hand, guiding him to a door that led downstairs. He smiled, "Good night Kurt, sleep well". Kurt nodded and walked down the stairs.

The room that greeted Kurt was huge and he didn't know where to go or what to look at first. The walls were a mixture of black, white and Dior grey, three of Kurt's favourite colours. He smiled and knelt down, stroking the carpet. It was soft and white, leave a nice feeling in his hand, making him take his shoes of and socks of, feeling it underneath his feet. He stood and spun around; he had never seen a room so big. It was three times the size of his room back in New York. He stopped when he noticed a large white dresser. He walked towards it, noticing it was old fashioned but, in his eyes, it was beautiful. He ran his hand along the top and smiled again, catching his own reflection in the mirror, the first time he had smiled in a while. "it was your mothers". Kurt jumped when he heard the voice and turned, seeing his dad coming down the stairs, "She died when you was six. It's a shame you never got to meet her. She always missed you". Kurt nodded and moved slowly towards the large double bed. It was a Kurt sat down he realised he hadn't actually said a word since he got here. He kept that up and nodded to his dad in response. He was too tired to talk and too mesmerized by everything that had happened. Burt gave a brief smile and left, closing the door at the top of the stairs quietly so he didn't disturb the peace of the room. Kurt looked at the clock, it was 5.30pm. He sighed, leaning back and resting his head on the pillow, allowing himself to slip into a deep sleep.


End file.
